Late Night In The Library
by chipped-rumbelle
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin surprises Belle at the library and they get snowed in. They enjoy their favorite meal and have a heart to heart. RSS fic for @charmedrumbelle on tumblr. I really hope you enjoy it! :D Prompt: Locked in the library


Rumpelstiltskin braced himself for the snow and wind as he stepped outside of his shop and was instantly hit by the cold, winter air of Storybrooke, Maine. It was only 6 o'clock and business had been slow all day, due to the forecasted blizzard, so Rumple decided to close up early and visit his beautiful Belle at the library.

The two had barely a minute to themselves since the first curse had been lifted from Storybrooke and a night alone was something they desperately needed. The Charmings, dwarves, and Regina had all bothered them with monsters, witches, and other town problems almost everyday, until today, so Rumple decided it was a perfect night to surprise Belle with the dinner he had been promising her.

While he was crossing the street to the clock tower, Rumple pulled his coat tightly around himself and tried to walk as quickly as possible through the four inches of snow that were already blanketing the ground. As he approached the library, Rumple could see Belle through the windows as she was sorting a stack of books on a shelf, and a small smile crept across his face.

"My, how does a man like me deserve a beautiful women like Belle?" Rumple said to himself as he reached for the handle of the library door.

* * *

With the chance for a snow storm looming over Storybrooke, Belle knew that the usual library visitors would be scarce, so she decided to spend her day doing some much needed cleaning and reorganizing of the shelves and books in the library. She had only received about five costumers throughout the day, so by 6 o'clock Belle had finished cleaning about three quarters of the library and her fatigued body was over due for a break and a proper meal.

She was standing on a small step ladder to reach the top shelf so she could put away the last of the nonfiction books when she heard the bell above the door charm. "I'll be with you in a minute," Belle stated cheerfully as she put the last book on the shelf and turned to greet her costumer. A smile spread across her face when she saw who it was and she said, "Rumple, what are you doing here?"

The smile on Rumpelstiltskin's face widened and all of his features began to soften as he saw his Belle light up, and he stated, "Well my sweetheart, I believe it is way over due to have that picnic I promised you," and he indicated the basket he had in his left hand.

A relieved expression washed across Belle's face and she happily stated, "Thank goodness, I haven't eaten all day." She lightly chuckled. "What did you bring?"

Rumple set the basket down on the circulation desk then walked over to where Belle was still standing on the ladder and extended his hand to help her down. "Burgers." He placed a soft kiss on Belle's lips then smiled. "From Granny's and a bottle of champagne."

"Are we celebrating something special?" Belle asked slightly confused.

"No my love, I just know it's your favorite." Rumple stated as he let go of her hand and took a slight step back to take in the full beauty of his lovely Belle. He noticed that her hair was off her face in a messy curly ponytail, presumably an effect of working in the library all day, and his eyes paused a moment on her exposed neck and collarbone before slowly moving their way down the rest of her body. She was wearing a simple, black, fit and flare dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and the hem rested about two inches above her knee showing off just the right amount of her legs.

Rumple's attention was directed back towards Belle's face when he heard a slight chuckle escape her lips, "Rumple," and he noticed a slight blush appear on her cheeks.

"You look incomparably beautiful tonight sweetheart." He stated, meeting Belle's sparkling blue eyes with his own. "Is there anything you need to finish up here, or are you ready to return home for a lovely dinner?"

Belle glanced around the library at all of the work she had completed today then turned her attention back to Rumple and stated happily, "Nope, I believe I am done for the day."

Rumple walked back over towards the front desk to retrieve the basket then turned towards Belle who was putting on her coat. "Shall we?" He asked as he took Belle's had in his own and she offered a warm smile as a response.

* * *

As Rumple and Belle stepped outside of the library door they were instantly hit with heavy winds and squalls of snow. The four inches of snow on the street had quickly risen to seven and Rumple knew they would not be leaving the library anytime soon. "I believe we will be spending our night in the library instead, sweetheart."

"That's okay. As long as we are together, and as long as we can eat." Belle lightly joked as she turned to go back into the warmth and comfort of the library. Rumple followed close behind.

"The library isn't exactly accustomed for eating meals, where shall we sit, the desk?"

"How about the reading nook!" Belle exclaimed excitedly as her face lit up.

"The reading nook? I didn't know there was one. Where is it?"

"I just set it up today actually, I was meaning to show it to you, but I forgot."

"That sounds lovely sweetheart." Rumple responded as he picked up the basket from the front desk again. "Lead the way love."

Belle lead Rumple towards the back of the library where she had filled the empty corner near the Young Adult section with a small couch, two chairs, a coffee table, and a lamp. "Do you like it? This corner was too bare, so I took the living room furniture from the care taker apartment upstairs and decided to turn it into a reading area."

"It is wonderful Belle." Rumple offered her a warm smile and took her hand in his. "Would you care to sit and eat now?"

"Of course, I have been standing on that ladder the majority of the day and I am very glad I can finally rest, and enjoy a lovely dinner with you."

* * *

It was about 11 o'clock at night; Belle and Rumple had finished their burgers a few hours before and the bottle of champagne was nearly empty. They were cuddled on the small couch together with Belle's head leaning on Rumple's chest and she was almost asleep.

Rumple glanced down at Belle's half a sleep face and realized how peaceful he always felt when he was around her. In that moment the library was silent, the entire town was still, and it felt like the whole world had stopped spinning. It was just him and Belle, and that was all Rumple needed, or wanted.

The silence was broken when a slight sigh escaped Belle's lips and she lifted her head to look at Rumple. Her eyes were glassy with tears and she tried to hide it by offering a warm smile.

"Belle. Sweetheart, are you alright?" Rumple asked, instantly trying to comfort her. "Is something wrong my love?"

"No Rumple, I am fine." Belle protested as she tried to hold back tears. "I just missed spending time with you like this. I have lost you so many times in life and I don't want it to ever happen again."

"Oh Belle, my love." Rumple began to feel guilty for everything that has happened and he lightly took her face in his hands. "I am a monster, and I have put you through many hardships since we met all of those years ago and I am very sorry. I know that a diner burger, and a library won't change the past, but I want to do better by you in the future. I don't want to ever loose you either sweetheart."

"Rumple, you are not a monster." Belle re-positioned herself so she was sitting and continued. "You are a man. A man that I love deeply and who loves me just the same. You have made me stronger and given me so much in life." Belle responded through her tears, and she laced her fingers together at the base of Rumple's neck and leaned in to gently kiss his lips. "Thank you." She whispered in between kisses. "I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart." Rumple said as they pulled away from the kiss and he let his right hand linger on Belle's cheek. "You have made me a better man, and if I lived a thousand lifetimes I could never repay you for everything that you have done for me and the unconditional love you have in your heart." He paused for a moment then reached for the basket on the table and retrieved a small rectangular box from inside. "But I hope that this could be a start." He handed Belle the box. "Open it love."

Belle took the box from Rumple's hand and opened it to reveal a stunning gold and diamond encrusted bracelet. "Oh, Rumple. It is beautiful." She gently took it out of the box then glanced up at Rumple. "But you really didn't have to."

"I know, but you loved this bracelet when we saw it last weekend so I couldn't resist." Rumple responded as he helped Belle put it on her wrist.

Belle looked down at the bracelet then back up at Rumple and smiled, "Thank you, I love it and I love you." Then she gently kissed him and laid her head back down on his chest.

"I love you too."

As Rumple and Belle drifted off to sleep entwined within each other's arms they both wished that this moment in the library could last forever.


End file.
